Hiss of the Lions and the Roar of the Snakes
by edeabeth
Summary: (takes place in fourth book) An alternate story line in which Ron is a Slytherin, Pansy is a Gryffindor and Harry is a Ravenclaw. All Harry wants to do is not die, and maybe knock Malfoy off his golden throne. Hermione and Dumbledore bashing. AU!


_Hiss of the Lions and the Roar of the Snakes_

.

Like most of my stories, I've had this chapter sitting on my computer forgotten about and mostly untouched for a couple of months. Right now I'm currently juggling a multiple chaptered story called Infinite and Always, as well as another story for Once Upon a Time which is me just screwing with the entire plot.

This is going to be a fanfiction of the fourth year with a few… changes. Such as Pansy, Ron and Harry being the golden trio, liberal Hermione bashing along with Dumbledore, and a few _slight_ changes to the plot. Like a Slytherin Ron.

The first chapter will be very similar to the book, but you'll understand exactly where it diverts into my territory. I hope you will all enjoy this, but I should warn you that at the moment, Infinite and Always takes up the majority of my time, and I will be seeking to finish the Once Upon a Time story that has been on hold. So, to make things up, I will be posting a rather long chapter.

So…. Enjoy.

.

_Chapter One: For Better or For Worse_

.

By the time Harry arrived in the kitchen, the three Dursleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as he entered or sat down. Already Aunt Petunia was serving up sliced grapefruit to Dudley's endless dismay, and Harry smirked at the obese boy's sour expression as he unhappily bit into a pink slice.

Harry didn't bother complaining about the minimal serving he had received -the only way to keep Dudley from breaking things in his protests was to find another way to mistreat Harry, it seemed- because beneath the floorboards of his room was a supply of snacks delivered from Pansy as well as a stock of granola bars. Ron often sent parcels, heavily influenced by Mrs. Weasley, Harry imagined. Apples and cakes and biscuits, along with books sent from both Ron and Percy.

Harry was able to simply indulge in his room with the Dursleys oblivious to why he wasn't properly wasting away the way he should be.

As he sat there quietly ignoring the actions around him, he started piecing together a message for both Ron and Pansy in his head. The summer had barely begun, but already Sirius Black was badgering him constantly with a slew of tropical birds trying to climb through his bedroom window to deliver their letters for him.

He snorted at the thought. He hadn't exactly had an excessive amount of fondness for the man, and already he doubted in the convict's mental capacity. The flamboyant birds flapping about Privet had attracted quite a few stares by the neighbours. Aunt Petunia had once mumbled something about her good for nothing nephew taking up falconry to a noisy onlooker a little to interested why they hung around Harry's bedroom window so often.

Harry hadn't realized that his Uncle had left the table to collect the mail when a letter dropped down in front of him. He resigned his piece of grapefruit to Dudley who greedily ate it up as Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes on Harry slowly opening the envelope. "Who on Earth would be writing to him?" Harry could hear the muted _normally._

He pulled out a piece of thick cream parchment with the letter _P_ emblazoned at the top of the paper. He smirked as he read the brief message.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,_

_My father has invested in tickets for the Quidditch World Cup that will be occurring next Monday. As we have extra, my family and I would be delighted if you would consent to Harry being our guest. We would also be honored to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer in our care. _

_My family is quite taken with your nephew and would be delighted if you would agree to allow us to pick him up. _

_Have your nephew respond through the Owl Post, if you'd be so kind. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Parkinson Family _

"It's for you." Harry handed the letter to his Aunt as he smothered a smile. He had only met the Mr. Parkinson and his wife on brief occasions but had liked them well enough. They were the sort of people whom screamed wealth at a modest tone, using their fortune to fund many projects in the Wizarding world discretely, unlike the Malfoys whom were unable to resist flaunting their lavish displays of wealth.

His Aunt flushed.

"Go to your room." She snapped, pointing to the stairs. "You are not going anywhere with these people." Dudley looked gleeful as he watched his mother try to crush his cousin's strange positive attitude. "I'll choke first before I let those damned freaks ruin our hard work. Now move!"

He bowed slightly as he went, sarcasm dripping from every movement.

His room, however, had another occupant beyond Hedwig. A stately owl with feathers that looked like bronze blinked at him calmly from the ledge of his window. Harry carefully removed the rolled parchment from the proud creature, allowing him to settle down next to Hedwig. His owl cooed softly at the regal bird.

_Harry-_

_I'm sure our letter will have already have arrived. If not, my family would like to take you with us to see the World Cup._

_We will be arriving at eleven in the morning, Saturday. Hope this time works for you. My father has made arrangements to pick you up. Please be ready to go. My Mother insists that you need new clothes and will be stopping at nothing to ensure you are the best dressed Wizard in Hogwarts. _

_And yes, we do realize that those damnable relatives have most likely denied you permission to come. So screw them. _

_See you shortly._

_Pansy_

Looking up at the clock, he panicked as he realized it was a quarter to eleven already. He snatched at his trunk stored at the foot of his bed, flinging the lid open. He'd empty the trunk at the start of the holidays already, so he quickly placed his textbooks at the bottom before layering the rest with his robes. He didn't bother putting his Muggle castoffs in the trunk as well, deciding whatever Pansy's mother would pick for him would be just fine.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dudley announced loudly from Harry's open door. "Are you packing your trunk? Mom said you can't go with those freaks of yours. You can't go, you freak. Mom won't allow it."

He snorted. "Yes. Obviously those freaks care an abundant for what Aunt Petunia thinks."

Dudley traded him a wicked grin before shouting, "MOM! THE FREAK'S TRYING TO RUN AWAY!"

Loud footsteps thundered up the narrow stairwell and suddenly his livid Aunt and gasping Uncle slammed into his bedroom. Between both his Uncle and cousin, Harry felt claustrophobic as their massive girth filled his small room. "What do you think you're doing, boy?"

"What does it look like?" Harry raised an eyebrow as he forced his face to go emotionless the way Ron's would. "Of course I'm leaving. Why the hell would I stay here?"

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry violently by the collar and breathed sour words in his face. "Don't take up that tone with me. We raised you out of the goodness of our own hearts. You should be treating us with respect, not embarrassing us like this."

A smart rap on the doorway drew their attentions. "Who on Earth would be coming by today?" Aunt Petunia flustered as she went down to greet the stranger. Uncle Vernon and Dudley followed closely, and Harry grimaced at the threatening creak of the stairs.

He followed at a much slower pace, dragging his trunk behind him. Already Hedwig was following Alexandra –Pansy's owl- out his window.

"Good morning," a smooth voice spoke. The calm face gazed past Aunt Petunia and caught sight of Harry easily hefting the trunk to the landing just above the five. The feather light charm on the trunk had yet to dissolve, making it easy to lift. "Harry. Pleasure to see you."

Emmalyn Parkinson smiled brightly at him as Fredrick nodded his head at the boy, "We'll be on our way, then. The chauffeur is waiting for us."

"He's isn't going anywhere with you," Uncle Vernon scowled. "He's staying right here."

Emmalyn's smile faded. Her eyes narrowed. "He will be leaving with us, I'm afraid to tell you. As you have no desire to treat him properly within your care." Her voice was dripping with an unspoken threaten. "I think it might be better if he remains with us for the remainder of the summer break."

"How dare you!" Aunt Petunia screeched, stepping backwards. "You are freaks!"

"Come now, Harry. Pansy is waiting for you in the car." Fredrick spoke remarkably soothingly. "Dear, if you wouldn't mind?"

Emmalyn took Harry's elbow as she led him from the outraged Dursleys and to the polished white car. Pansy opened the door and waved at him with enthusiasm from the safety of the car. "You look like you haven't been sleeping again." She informed him the moment his trunk had been tucked away in the back of the car and seated.

"Pleasure to see you as well."

"Let me guess. You've been reading at night rather than properly sleeping."

Harry smirked. "Rather be safe in my bed than running around the castle after curfew."

"Pansy Jane Parkinson," Emmalyn glowered from her seat in front of the two. "Do you mean to tell me that your record of detentions is not just because of the abysmal attitude of that wretched man Snape but rather because of you gallivanting over the castle at night?"

Pansy glared daggers at the smug Harry. "It was only once, mother."

Harry coughed loudly and persistently.

"What was only once?" Fredrick asked as he climbed into the white car next to his wife, nodding to the chauffer.

"Your daughter has been wandering the castle after curfew." Emmalyn frowned.

Pansy's father's severe face broke into a wide smile. "Excellent!" He rubbed his hands together. "What passages are you fond of taking to avoid that sniveling rat?"

"Fredrick!"

"I like that creepy corridor up by the hospital wing. Filch is terrified of using it." Pansy looked particularly proud. "I managed to convince the Baron to throw Dungbombs at the man once from the shadows, and now he's petrified of it."

"How is your stock, speaking of Dungbombs? Shall we pick some up when we venture out for school shopping?

Emmalyn threw her hands up in the air. "Why do I even try?" She looked exasperated, but a hint of a smile betrayed her. "How have you been, Harry? You do look exhausted. I hope those fools weren't making you cater to their every whim, have they?"

"Not really. Ever since Sirius Black they've been on better behaviour. They're awful people, but they wouldn't risk making a murderer angry." He tried to smile at her, but all he could think about was the stack of envelopes unopened in his trunk. Harry still felt bitterness to the man, something he didn't think he would just simply get over the way Sirius had expected him to. "Thank you for taking me out of there."

Fredrick nodded his head. "We would have gotten to you sooner, if it hadn't been for Dumbledore trying to block out every attempt."

"Ronald will be meeting us there, by the way. Father has booked us reservations to stay at, and Ronald will be seeing us in the morning when we get there." Pansy told Harry. "He's getting anxious stuck in that house all summer with all his brothers harassing him."

"The houses are just stupid. They're supposed to unite us, but all we do is fight." Harry frowned. "The Hufflepuffs despise the Ravenclaws, and vice versa."

Emmalyn spoke softly. "I never went to Hogwarts, but rather a school in France. They divided us by our ages rather than certain qualities that may seem stronger than others. I've never heard of anything so ridiculous than judging an eleven year old when they're only going to change in personality and standards as they grow older."

"The boys in the upper years harass me whenever I spend time with Ronald outside of our classes. Thank Merlin the Slytherin are a politer type." She grinned at Harry. "Or, that the Ravenclaws can't see past their own noses to recognise a Gryffindor and Slytherin in their common room."

"I resent that statement entirely."

"Stuff it, nerd."

.

It had been a long day of trying on various clothing to appease Emmalyn's standards. Harry stood with Fredrick awkwardly in the middle of the store while both girls buzzed around snatching at fabrics and hangers. "Are they always like this?" Harry whispered, watching the almost predatory smirk Pansy sent him.

"Unfortunately." Fredrick sighed. "There's no use fighting it. It'll be over soon enough."

"Oh sweet Merlin."

Emmalyn took him by the hand and led him into the changing room where he spent two hours trying on and modeling awkwardly the articles of clothing for the girls before they finally consented to allowing him to escape their clutches.

They then took off to a bookstore famous for both the Muggle and Magical selection, tucked into a courtyard in London that was famous for catering to both worlds. It was a highly secretive location and you could only enter if you had the required password. Harry had spent the summers before with the Parkinson family, venturing through the stores and enjoying the bliss that came with hours spent leisurely with no real gain. Harry left with a good stack of books to spend the remainder of the summer reading while Pansy had eyed the bookshelves with disdain.

The courtyard was one of his favourite places in the Wizarding world, filled with various elements of culture that Harry loved the explore.

"Are you looking forward for the World Cup?" Pansy asked him as they stood in line for the massive floo system. Fredrick stood behind them as Emmalyn led them towards the fireplace. "I here it'll be a good match."

"I think Ron's looking forward for it more." Harry grinned at her. "I swear, every letter I've gotten from him mentioned the World Cup at least ten times."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "If anyone has an obsession, it'll be him."

"How is Ronald doing these days?" Emmalyn questioned as they slowly shuffled forward the lineup. "What time did he say he would arrive for?"

"He's bored. I think he said he would be at the hotel for nine in the morning."

Fredrick smiled. "Are you sure you will be capable of waking up before the afternoon?"

"Perhaps if she spent her nights sleeping rather than wandering around, she'd be better at waking up at reasonable times." Emmalyn jested lightly.

"All anyone ever needs these days is coffee." Pansy shot back as they finally reached the red bricked fireplace. "Parkinson Manor, the library." She disappeared in a whirl of green fire, her mother following closely.

As Harry snatched a handful of green powder, Fredrick clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "Let's not go gallivanting off to Russia this time, shall we?"

He felt his face burn. "That was an accident! It was my first time!"

"The Wizarding Ministry in Russia wanted to keep you."

"Parkinson Manor, the library." Harry ground up before jumping into the fire.

.

The long legged red head slowly ambled his way up the road to the massive hotel. He dragged his trunk behind him, it floating several inches off the ground. "Ronald!" Pansy shouted to the disdain of her mother. "What took you so long?"

"I'm five minutes late." He waved his hand flippantly. "How many times are you going to call me Ronald? I hate that name."

"Hey." Harry greeted him.

Ron bumped his fist against Harry's shoulder lightly. "Nerd."

He grinned at him. "Ronald."

"Why must you two insist on calling me that stupid name?" Ron rolled his eyes before bowing slightly towards Emmalyn. "Forgive me. Thank you for inviting me to spend the remainder of the holidays with you and your family."

Emmalyn graced him with a smile. "Of course. Friends of my daughter will always be welcomed with opened arms."

Fredrick arrived quietly, nodding his head towards the new arrival. "May I take your trunk?"

"Thank you, but I have it."

"Excellent. If you don't mind, I'll be stealing my wife away for breakfast. Eat whenever you chose, the hotel is yours for the taking." He informed them as Emmalyn put her hand on his arm. "I'm sure my daughter would be pleased to show you around, of course."

"Yes, father."

The hotel was a massive building styled very similar to the white stoned bank in Diagon Alley. It was massive and looked elegantly upon the hilltop, stained glass windows catching the sunlight perfectly. The gardens surrounding the hotel were filled with magical flowers, vines crawling up the white walls of the building.

"So, how've you been?" Pansy asked Ron as the three walked side by side up the winding pathway.

"Frustrated. Percy is refusing to even acknowledge my existence." Ron rolled his eyes. "Fred and George think I've gone evil, completely justifying them attacking me whenever they can. Mom thinks it's great, you know."

"Wasn't her sister a Hufflepuff?" Pansy questioned.

He nodded. "Only reason why I'm not disowned, remember? My saving grace." He took out a carton of cigarettes and lit one.

"Are you smoking?" Harry asked him stupefied.

Ron snorted. "Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be clever? What does it look like? Yes, I'm smoking."

"You cannot be serious."

"It's fine."

Harry frowned at him. "Since when do you smoke?"

"About a week ago."

"Can I have one?"

"Harry!" Pansy snapped at him, glowering as Ron handed Harry his own little white cancer stick. "You boys are complete idiots. You cannot come into the hotel if you're smoking you know. They're strict about showing proper class."

"We have class, don't we?" Ron asked Harry, smirking at her.

"I do believe so, good sir."

"You're both bloody idiots."

.

"Well, well. Look at who slipped past security." Draco Malfoy drawled.

Harry sighed, looking at the blonde figure. "Go stuff yourself." He tried to walk past Malfoy and find his friends. Malfoy stepped in front of him, forcing him to halt. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're here. Who on earth would allow you to enter this place? This hotel is supposed to be a place for the elite to reside within."

Harry cocked a brow at him. "Then how the hell did they allow you in if you must be so damn elite to be in?"

Malfoy flushed. "You'll hold your tongue, you halfblooded freak."

"You can take a flying leap off a cliff, you bastard. You're nothing but an inbreed."

Harry only had exactly three seconds before Malfoy threw a fist at him, ducking just in time. He threw himself past him, glancing up in time to catch a glimpse at three hotel workers heading their way. "Get off of me!" He shouted when Malfoy grabbed him by the throat. "Let go!"

"You little freak!"

Suddenly the weight crushing Harry's chest, forcing him down onto the hallway floor, had vanished. He wheezed for breath. "Idiot."

The security within the hotel was everywhere, roaming the halls due to the frenzied behaviour brought on by the World Cup. Harry had known that the moment Malfoy attacked him that the security would descend instantly.

He grinned at the blonde spewing curses at the men hauling him away. "Later, Malfoy.

.

"Where you've been?" Ron asked Harry as he stepped out onto the balcony. Pansy was nowhere to be seen, most likely with her parents.

Harry sat down on the ground next to his red headed friend, his back against the railing. "Met Malfoy in the hallway. He'll be held up for the next few hours with the hotel security." The sun felt warm on his face, making him smile slightly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Wanted to smoke."

"Gotcha." Harry looked at the bruise on Ron's face, now just noticing it. "Are you okay?"

Ron frowned. "The disillusionment charm failed, didn't it? Damn it." He pulled out his wand and carefully murmured an enchantment. "I'm fine."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "You're such a snake. You'll never admit to anything. You can tell me, you know?"

"The usual trade for a trade?"

He shrugged. "If that's what it'll take."

Ron nodded slightly, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He offered Harry one as well. "Alright. We'll start off easy. I hate the name Ronald."

"I hate my godfather." Harry replied quietly.

"I like the way the smoke looks in the air."

"I like Pansy's parents."

There was a long pause between them, Harry patiently waiting for Ron to continue their game. The sky was a bright blue with clouds that looked like white cotton. He could hear the slightly muffled chatter of the hotel's occupants from the grounds below them. Smoke drifted, looking wispy and dreamy in the summer air.

"My brothers beat me up."

"My Uncle whipped me."

Ron nudged his fist against Harry's shoulder weakly. "They think I'm evil, the next Dark Lord."

"They think I'm a freak who should have been drowned at birth."

"This game sucks."

"Yep."

.


End file.
